Percy's Chocolate Dip
Percy's Chocolate Dip is a Swedish DVD featuring thirteen episodes from the sixth series. It was released under the title, Percy's Chocolate Crash for Norwegian and Danish audiences. It was released under the title, The Jet Engine for Italian audiences. It was released under the title, Chocolate Percy for Slovenian audiences. Episodes Swedish # The Middle Engine # The Red Balloon # King Bure # Gordon Gets Out of Control # Percy's Chocolate Dip # Buffer Problems # Toby and the Lambs # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak # Thomas and the Jet Engine # Edward, the Useful Engine # Dunkin Duncan # Rusty Handles the Problem # The Broken Whistle Norway # In the Middle # James and the Red Balloon # Jack Frost # Gordon Gets a Tumble # Percy's Chocolate Crash # Buffer-Bother # Toby Had a Little Lamb # Thomas, Percy and the Squeaking # Thomas the Jet Engine # Edward the Useful Engine # Duncan Looks Silly # Rusty Saves the Day # Duncan's New Whistle Denmark # Middle Engine # The Red Balloon # Jack Frost # The Superior Engine # Percy's Chocolate Crunch # Bill and Ben's Amazing Adventure # Toby Had a Little Lamb # The Mysterious Sound # Thomas the Jet Engine # Edward the Old Engine # Dunkin' Duncan # Rusty Saves the Day # Whistle Complications Italy #The Middle Engine #James and the Red Balloon #The Snow Man #Gordon Takes a Tumble #The Engine and the Chocolate #The New Buffers #Toby and the Lambs #The Mouse #The Jet Engine #The Back Engine #The Hasty Engine #Rusty Re-Opens a Line #Fake Whistles Slovenia # Chocolate Percy # Locomotive in the Middle # James and the Red Balloon # Jack Frost # Gordon Takes a Tumble # Buffer Bumper # Toby and the Sheep # Thomas, Percy and the Squeak # Thomas the Jet Engine # Edward, the Useful Locomotive # Dunkin Duncan # Rusty Saves the Day # Faulty Whistles Trivia * The front cover of the Slovenian DVD is similar to the UK DVD, The Chocolate Crunch and other stories. * In the Swedish DVD, Middle Engine is renamed "The Middle Engine", James and the Red Balloon is renamed "The Red Balloon", Jack Frost is renamed "King Bure", Gordon Takes a Tumble is renamed "Gordon Gets Out of Control", Percy's Chocolate Crunch is renamed "Percy's Chocolate Dip", Buffer Bother is renamed "Buffer Problems", Toby Had a Little Lamb is renamed "Toby and the Lambs", Edward the Very Useful Engine is renamed "Edward, the Useful Engine", Rusty Saves the Day is renamed "Rusty Handles the Problems", Faulty Whisltes is renamed "The Broken Whistle", and Thomas the Jet Engine has the American title. * On the Norwegian DVD, Dunkin' Duncan is renamed "Duncan Looks Silly" and Buffer Bother has a hyphen added to its name. Goofs * In the Italian DVD, Emily is on the front cover, but she is not featured in any episodes. DVD Packs Danish * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) Gallery DVDs File:Percy'sChocolateDipSwedishDVDcover.jpg|Swedish front cover File:Percy'sChocolateDipSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish back cover File:Percy'sChocolateCrash(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:Percy'sChocolateCrashNorwegianDVDbackcoverandspine.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover and spine File:Percy'sChocolateCrash(DanishDVD).png|Danish DVD File:TheJetEngineItalianDVD.jpeg|Italian DVD File:ChocolatePercySlovenianDV.jpeg|Slovenian DVD Norwegian DVD Menu File:Percy'sChocolateCrashNorwegianMainMenu.jpg|Norwegian DVD main menu File:Percy'sChocolateCrashNorwegianChapterSelection.jpg|Norwegian DVD chapter selection Category:DVDs Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Slovenian DVD releases